uzumaki a dream an faith
by Kenkon
Summary: naruto hero of the leaf always stood for what he believe in but when his life is threatened he must prove he still believe in the will of fire and light the way for the world be for it is consumed by the darkness 'i never give up believe it'
1. fall

**Disclaimer: Naruto dose not belong to me**

**There by some oc and ooc be I try to put each charters essence in them to the best of my abilities **

"In though"

'Talking'

"**demon though"**

'**Demon talking'**

….. JULY 18 Konoha: 2:00 AM main street….

NARUTO UZUMAKI can be seen surrounded by anbu chins attached to shackles on his writ and anbu on each side walking down the street to town center where a stage was at this tine of night you think people wood be sleep.

None could sleep because in essences what was going was terrible there hero was walk to his death. In the little time that they started to see the real him he changed from that monster they made him out to be.

In there eye he was the most caring, forgiving ,determined, strong-willed, stubborn, tenacious, unfaltering, unflinching, unhesitating, and unwavering person in the world yea some time he could be a little naïve ok may be a LOT by come no on prefect.

So the villager just stood shellshock at what the were seeing the Konoha shinobi could not look because one there strongest ninja botheren was going to die for what he believe in.

it was a sad day in Konohagakure as the once happy go lucky blond knucklehead look so life but on thing go through every ones mines. Why?

Inside the fourth head there was a meeting going on of gave impotents

….. JULY 18 Konoha: 3:00 secret room….

'What!' A figure said male vice echo around room

'Will you be quite we don't wont to get' caught snapped a irritate voice female

'Would you to stop were have important meeting' said sweet female voice '

Fuck you bitch who said you can to him like that' said a pissed off voice obviously a male

'Stupid brat she didn't like that' said a voice fill with condenses

'hahahahahaha this meeting is really boring' said a cute little voice

'Enough!!' said a powerful voice

'Who died made you the leader' said a cocky voice same one who was yelling early

'Yea!' Many said

There was a thud noise like someone head hit the table and a muffled 'can we please start now'

'We have to save him _he is_ the _chosen_ on after all' someone said

'Why not been 1 year since I seen my cousin I help' said another

'this not just sane family get to gather there really going to kill him!i will go with or without all of you he is not guilty of any crime so _I am _go to save him do all of you got that so either your in or your out!'

'Damn I was just kidding I-'started a voice before it was cut off by another

'That what she mean do you get that boy!' someone said it was silent

'Yes' said the voice back it went back silent

'hehe so what the plan'

' ….. JULY 18 Konoha: 7: 30on top of hokage tower …

'We have thirty minuets' said a 6ft 4in male knight in shining silver armor blond hair to his shoulder a scar on his face going a little bit above his eyebrow . A big sword on his back the sword had a silver hilt witch counted to the guard witch seem to look like some crystal double egad sharp point the blade had a bluish tin to it and Silver boots.

'**We know Siegfried****' **said5ft 5in a female silver head vampire red eyes wearing black jean jacket red shirt with bad in black on it that hugged her D cup breasts under it and black jean skirt. red finger less glove

'do you every show any emotion' said a 6ft1in blue haired maleNavy blue men's kimono with a black shirt underneath a mountain lion on back of button shirt navy blue jeans black sinkers gold very small hopper rings one in each ear .a blue sword hilt and sheath white guard

'yea we better do this soon' said a male 5ft9in- male with long black hair about to his waist keep in tie at the bottom. wares baggy dark blue jeans black tang top with white men's kimono have way to the top black boots silver Cain going a round his right hand tanned skin. grey sword hilt and black sheath black guard Purple eyes yin yang earring.

'He he yup shin-kun' said a small pink haired girl wearing dark pink long sleeve shirt hot pink skorts pink sandals. with a pink sword hilt and sheath and gold guard '

No wait for the right moment to attack' said a dark skinned girl; kimono with blue tube on under her kimono is white silk skirt bottom of her Thai tight black shirt that hug her c-cup breast with yin on the back of her shirt . Silver chain earrings with pearls at the end gold bracelet with her name in it blue nail polish badges wrapped from her knuckles to her wrist. Snow boots brown curly hair and canteen on her side

'What ever you say lady katara' said grimmjow mocking a bow katara spin around to yell at him when the hear horns an a man step up an says that the exaction is starting

'So it begins' said Siegfried

'In deed' kinshin

…**.. ****JULY 18 Konoha: 7:59 main ….**

The exaction was at a close a was leaf was to kill naruto taking on last look at the villagers he than hears them ask did he have in last wish? he chuckled at that he would show on no fear for these tyrant like he show no fear against pain or his evil organization he know that his baa-chan was being controlled by Danzou.

he look up to meet her gaze he know she was sorry from the tears in her eyes he look to her left to see a very happy Danzou smiling widely 'hehe bastard are you enjoying this' danzou smile disappeared how he hate this kid destroy his whole plot doesn't matter any more he was gone to die here and a buns he would get a _gift_ from kuragari.

_The executioner hauled the sword high in the air and swag it do every on close there eyes._

_ there was a clashing sound people open there eye to see a figure before the could tell who it was the sky went blood red all like all hell just broke loose and a shout of __**no your place!!!!**_


	2. war

**Disclaimer: Naruto dose not belong to me**

**There by some oc and ooc be I try to put each charters essence in them to the best of my abilities **

"_In though"_

'Talking'

"**Demon though"**

'**Demon talking'**

* * *

…**.. JULY 18 Konoha: 8:00 market ….**

Danzou didn't know what hit him one moment he was watching the Uzumaki boy death ceremony then he punch half way across the village look up to see a silver head red eye girl around 17 getting to his feet

So girly have we met' he said calmly

**NO we have not I would not allow so slim mortal of you caliber to grace my presents **'she replied

That is likely so but before this is over you Will bow demon 'he said

We will see 'she said

as she go got ready to pounce Danzou just unwrapped the medical tape from his head Moka was install in his face she swung at him to have it block by his cane "_stronger then she looks"_ he thought as he was push back.

Moka followed up with a kick only for danzou to jump back and start to do hand sign with is only good hand his cane support by the his chakra **Katon: Karyuu Endan** a great stream of fire came out danzou mouth moka dodged just to hear him call out** Doton: Doryuu Taiga** her feet were stuck to the ground then he call out **Doton: Doryuudan** and** Karyuudan **fire in golfed the whole area building fall

In It look like a volcano just erupted but Danzou was not done **Katon**: **ryuuseiu**** the sky turn black and meteor started to fall to earth**

…**.. JULY 18 Konoha: 8:00 main ….**

It was suppose to be simple but he couldn't see with all the commotion it was just plan hectic free his student run away simple no.

Kaka-sensei what going on' ask his pink haired student before he could answer her teammate did

it look like there might be another group of dickless sickos on a power trip trying to get blonde and to come to one of the great village said Sai

Sakura then whacked him on the head

'shut up Sai' said Sakura

He's right Sakura'said Kakashi _but by the look of thing they want a war is this what __Pakkun was talking about_

_FLASHBACK_

`Kakashi there are some dangers thing about to happen the swirl must defend the burning leaf the eye will turn red the crow lives and the flash shell be return the flower will bloom while the sand turn back the white eyes shoal fade to black but in the clouds is the key lighting will strike twice rock will turn to dust the Cyclopes rest on the moon'' said Pakkun

`What is does that mean' said Pakashi

`don't know but the summons are getting ready for a battle' said Pukkun

'What of you know who" said Kakashi

`Who do you think told me' said Pukkun

`What really where is h- Pukkun went up in smoke _"dang"_

_End of flash back_

Kakashi was broken from his thought by a very spar katana he look up so a black haired boy 15 or so

`Who are' Kakashi demanded Before the boy could answer he was surround by anbu

Surrender or prepare to aarrg ' said one of the anbu All the anbu drop to the ground Kakashi shakily look to his shoulder to see to a 7 or 8 litte girl laughing "_she fast"_ then she look at him an wave

`Hi my is Yachiru and that Kenny Jr' she said

We not suppose to kill any' ken said Oops sorry dent mean to softie' she said jumping off kakashi shoulder to ken then look at going in to a thoughtful pose

` What is you guys name' she said

Am oh right I am Kakashi pale one Sai and that Sakura'

he said Yachriu was on Sakura wow I just love your hair pink is my favorite color how you get this color are you natural and you should grow it out I wish mine was this color to"_it Is" _thought they all thought in unison

'Hey your forehead is huge I mean gigantic the biggest of the all like this big she' said as she spread her arm Sakura try to grab her but instantly she was right back on ken head

`Hay to slow forehead-chan you need to be fast- she said before some interrupted

`We have a mission to carry out chibi-chan' said ken

`Oh all right mister serous' she said as she jump on to a nearby building Team seven got in to defiance position Sai pulling out his art kit Sakura putting on her glove an Kakashi raising his headband

`All right let go team' said Kakashi as they rush him Kakshi fake left and went rightupper cut for ken to grab his fist and use it as momentum to jump high in the air and come down on Sai. Sai dogged and punched him in the jaw fell his fist still connect to something he look up wide to see the boy didn't move `Haha is that all you got cause that some weak stuff 'said ken only to be knock thought some building by Sakura

`Try that on for size' said Sakura look over to the ruble an see nothing moving the two Sai in relief as they started to walk over and check the body Kakashi look worried _that was too easy if they were that weak why come to the village unless_

`Sakura Sai move back NOW' he yelled as they jump back and dogged a wave of energy

`Now that was a punch' they heard from the ruble look over the a blur rush out hit Sakura in the chest then throw her to sai pop up behind sai a lion made of ink charged him as Sai caught Sakura cut the lion in half rush in them again only to the chirping birds and move out the as it grazed by him. ken and Kakashi locked eyes reacting quickly back flip out of the way of the super powered punch aimed for his face as were he was standing now had a cater look left he rush Sai griped his arm an spent around his body grapping his note pat and cutting it to piece to see look back what the ink boy was doing to see him looking at his note pad destroyed that was all Kakashi need take out a kani he rush forward throwing paper bomb at him for him to jump in the air he the throw the kani with ninja wire attached at ken for it to tie him up went through hand sign stop and said**_Katon:__kouen no_**_** Kerberos** _the dark purple flame went up the wire a started to burn ken screams were here'd but so turned to laugher as the flames died down you could see a smoking ken for him to turn an look at him _what is he and how is he alive_

`Oh you're wondering how I'm alive I will tell you if you can make me bleed' he rush in again only for the sky to turn black

…**.. JULY 18 Konoha: 9:37 stage ….**

`Who are you people' said Naruto only to be garbed tossed on a big guys shoulder Breaking his bind jump from his shoulder

`I said who are you he' said again before anyone could answer the sky turned black

…**.. JULY 18 Konoha: 9:40 market …. **

Danzou watch as it rained meteors snapping his fingers root anbu were instantly by his side

`Search and kill all intruders an bring my** Uzumaki** head' he said as he calmly look at the now knock out pink head Moka

….. J**ULY 18 Konoha: 9:40 rooftops…**.

`It great to final meet you lady Tsunade' Katara calm stated

`And who just might you be' Tsunade answer back

`That is not of importunes' said Katara as the air around them started to freeze

…..** JULY 18 Konoha: 9:40 Hyuga clan compound**….

Standing in the one of the trying ground was three figures

`I wonder how much Raikage would pay for you' said Grimjow both Hyuga sister look at each other nod an got in to their family stance gentle fist

`Well I guess we have to do it the hard that how I like' as the three rush one another

* * *

**Katon: ryuuseiu**

meaning: fire style – meteor shower a justu that take up mass chakra turn the sky black for a 30 mile ratios huge rock of fire cone crashing to the ground doesn't stop unless user is dead or out of chakra

side effects: can kill user

rank: above S

**_Katon:_ _kouen no __Kerberos_ meaning: fire style – **flame of Cerberus a justu that let user breath the powerful flame Cerberus

Side effects: can make a person mute by burning of throat and

note: very toxic

rank: A-S


End file.
